Alternative war
by KaiSaeren
Summary: Just a few changes that would have made the war pretty much awesome. (NaruSaku)


This is just something i wrote tonight in a two or three hours, innitily i started just writing some random stuff and this came out of it. I meant to just write down some feelings and than have OP Naruto save everything but by the time i got to the OP Naruto i was kinda tired :D

In any case, take it as it is. Its NaruSaku, set during the fourth ninja war i suppose and its kinda like in manga, just changed a bit. Sorry about any mistakes you find, english is not my native tongue and as i mentioned it was already fairly late, maybe i will get to correcting it one day.

Hope at least someone will enjoy it, cuz this would be awesome if it happened. ^^

Sakura winced as the Kunai in her hand broke in half, she saw her enemy, an entirely white being with pale green eyes lift its corners slowly. White Zetsu's downwards strike hit Sakura between neck and shoulder, but a moment later Kawarimi jutsu took effect and her body turned into a stone.  
Zetsu's eyes didn't even have the time to widen before a fist came crushing down from above, flattening him against the ground. Sakura continued to channel her chakra into her hand and the ground gave in. Crackles spread on the dry ground around her, and in the next moment it exploded several meters in diagram in all directions around her, drowning several other white Zetsu's in a splash of stone and debris. Kicking off of Zetsu's body, Sakura did a backflip and lended on one knee just outside her circle of destruction. She exhaled, instinctively she scaned her body with chakra, she was unhurt, but nearing exhaustion. She has been at this for hours and while the number of her comrades in green vests seemed to have been decreasing rapidly, white Zetsu's presence was more and more overwhelming.  
Sharply, she opened her eyes.  
"No rest for the wicked, huh," she whispered and turned around. Her fist met another white Zetsu and send him flying several dozen yards back. Her eyes widened when one of her legs gave in, sinking back to one knee she was barely quick enough to avod several Kunais flying in her direction.  
Her situation was bad, and it was getting worse by the minute.  
"Where are you Naruto?!" her desperate mind asked into the nothingness that were her thoughts. With a sharp breath she realized she lost consciousness for a second as her back hit the ground. Rolling around she sent chakra from her upper body to her feet and jumped.  
Exploding kunai's went off as soon as she left her place of short rest in a huge hot glowing bowl of fire, ripping apart the ground, air and bodies around it apart indiscrimanently.  
"Not enough distance!" She exhailed when the heat singed her hair. Her hands went together by inscting, several seals later she put them infront of her face midflight, facing the explosion and poured her remaining chakra into them, creating feint green glow. Crossing her thumbs, she expanded the shield guarding her face from the fire. The burning pain subsided but the explosion shot her rug-doll like body into a nearby tent structures. With a crushing thud Sakura lended in what that several hours ago used to be head quarters of one of their units, what few tents were still standing were tore apart by her landing, but also cushioning her fall at least a little. For several seconds her body was invisible between the grey and green pieces of linnen. Than a pained grunt from under one side of dissipated tent and Sakura's head poked out.  
"Hugh," Sakura moaned and grasped the left side of her head."Ouch!"she yelped, tearing the hand from her head immidiately. Slowly she brought up her palm infront of her face.  
Her vision was blurry and her head was spinning inanely so she wasnt even surprised to see her entire palm red with blood.  
Instinctively she put her hand back into the hurt side of her head and poured chakra into it, concentrating on proper control as she always did while healing. Immidiate relief told her she succeeded.  
"Just a second," she whispered, closing her eyes, while healing her injury. "No!" A second later, her eyes shot open and with renewed vigor she stood up, quickly finding her footing. Naruto was somewhere far ahead of her, on the front lines and he may need her right now. For more than a half a day now, one after another, explosions were rocking the ground around the huge tree she saw in the distance, and miles into the distance. She had no idea what was going on there, but that's where the fighting was heaviest, so she knew that's where Naruto was.  
Since morning she has been trying to get to him, but from the moment that the tree appeared, the ranks of shinobi aliance were obliterated and communication, much less any kind of cooperation was nigh on impossible. Meter by meter she has been trying to reach him, fighting every step of the way, only to be pushed back by more and more enemies.  
She wanted to scream in frustration, but didnt have the energy to do it. Weeks ago when she joined the third company to help them stop the atacking Zetsu's coming from the forest south of cloud village, she had no idea she would be out of contant with Naruto for so long. She wanted to know he was alright, she wanted to hear him talk and see him smile at her, she longed for his calming, reassuring presence. But reality had no time for her daydreaming.  
"Sakura-san! Sakura-san'" The incisive yelling woke made her turn her head. Two battered ninja's were carrying their friend between them, trailing a road of blood behind them.  
When Sakura looked at him, she gulped, the man had no legs.  
She had never seen any of the ninja's infront of her but they obviously knew her, before even putting their friend down, they started begging her for help.  
One had tears in his eyes, the other seemed to gaze into a place only he could see, his mind not present. "Please, help Rihi, he was hit by exploding kunai!" He yelped.  
Sakura's eyes looked over the body of their friend, which they let down infront of her. His tighs simply ended in a bit of bloodied rags, only bits of bone, some veins and muscle was left hanging out of the green pants they all wore, she noticed his chest was still. Sadness filled her eyes. "He is already dead."  
All of them were silent for a few seconds, then the ninja's sobs filled the air. Looking at the two ninja's, she noted they had not major injuries, just scratches and as much exhausted as they looked, physically they were fine.  
She stood."Avenge your friend, there will by time for grief later." With that she leapt out of the ruined tent and ran towards the tree in the distance. Everything around her seemed like a dream, everything was hazy and unclear, as if everything she saw, she only saw from the corner of her eye. The dream like quality of the reality around her scared her, either she was losing her mind, or she lost too much chakra and blood.  
For what seemed like hours, she ran towards the tree, the tree of life, the tree of death. But just like in any proper nightmare, her slow and sluggish movements were getting her no closer.  
To both right and left, skirmishes continued, in some places the ninja's in green were pushing the white monsters back, in others Zetsu's, supported by reincarnated ninja's were killing of her comrades easily. She paid it no mind, too many had fell infront of her already, too many were dying now, too many for her to care for, or help them. She needed to save her strenght for those who needed her most, her friends, her family. Part of her knew this was a horrible thought, and part of her, the old Sakura, the pre-war Sakura, felt terrible for it, but now was not the time for sadness, now was not the time for tears nor the time to give up, now was the time to push all the pain and hurt back and find Naruto.  
"I am surprised that someone like you is still alive." As if hit by electric shock, Sakura stoped dead in her tracks and turned around. "Sakura, was it? Last time i saw you, you were only a pup, hiding behind Kakashi's skirt." Said the voice.  
Even without the sword, she immidiately recognized him, the demon of Kirigakure. He was missing his mask, revealing the shark like teeth lining his mouth.  
"Zabuza..., you here to stop me?" Unsurprised their past sealing of his body didnt last.  
"Not by choice, but yes."  
"I am not the scared girl i was back than. I am not afraid of you anymore, and i don't have the time to play either, if you are here to stop me, than give it your best shot so i can get going." She barked at him.  
Zabuza's shark mouth curved into a smile, terryfing, but nonetheless a smile.  
"Heads up, here i come!" He said, almost surprised himself.  
As if on a que and explosion shattered the space between tham, followed by a huge icicle coming out of the ground. Sakura was phased by it only for a second. Leaping foward, she shattered the ice with her fist. Using as one of the biggest part of the ice as support, she bend her legs to it and shot through the rest of it with shunsin. She cleared the ice storm in a second, coming up on Zabuza who dropped into a defensive stance, puting up his new sword infront of him in defensive gesture. Sakura hit it with full force and the sword cracked and shattered, leting her conect her fist to Zabuza's chest. If it was possible, his face would show surprised, but as it was, it remained impasive as his ribcage cracked and blood came out of his mouth. They remained in this pose for a nanosecond, before Zabuza's body shot back through the air with the force of canonball. Sakura turned around instantly and started running back towards the tree, not even wanting to see if she was actually succesful in even slowing him down for a while.  
But her legs wouldnt move, neither would her hands for that matter.  
Panic gripped her as she realized the ice storm she cleared out off a second ago was around her again and she was frozen in it. Pain shot through her naked hands, looking at them, she saw why. All four of her limbs were incased in ice, slowly growing over the rest of her body. "Aaaarrgh!" She groaned with closed eyes, putting all of her strenght behind the push, trying to free at least one of her hands. But the ice didnt give.  
She opened her eyes and found herself staring...into her eyes. "Haku..." She exhailed fogging the mirror infront of her, the image in the mirror doing the same. "How could i forget about him?!" She chastied herself mentally.  
A white, purple mask appeared in the mirror, with the rest of the young mans lean body.  
Anger shot through Sakura and determination overtook the desperation in her eyes, she tilted her head back, releasing the mark on her forehead and with thunderous yell shot back with her forehead crashing into the mirror. Immidiately she felt the sharp glass inset itself into the flash on her face, forehead, eyes, even mouth. But the pain was only temporary, her mark healing her almost as fast she obtained the injuries. She opened her eyes, through the haze of red, in one of the broken shards of glass, she saw Zabuza running behind her, sword in hand.  
"NOOOOOO!" She yelled desperately, just throwing all of her chakra, everything she had from the mark into her body. At the last second, she freed her left leg and turned around , beind her leg and bouncing of the incoming Zabuza's chest. Pushing herself and him back at the same time. Her body hit the ground, hard, having breath momentarily knocked ouf her lungs made Sakura's head spin and stars sparked everywhere in her vision. Second later, when her sight cleared, she tried moving moving fingers on right hand, but she was still incased in ice, what more the ice was still growing. Wringling her body inside the ice, she tried to move, hopelessly trying to put some distance between her and Zabuza.  
As much as she tried, she could not break the ice encasing her. Gripped by fear, she the last of her strength left her, she exhaled faster and faster, tears starting to run down her cheeks. "No, please, i need to get there, i need to see him, i cant die until he saves the world," Sakura's own words sounded ridiculous to her, she was already dead, nothing could reach these lifeless husks of people. Through tears she was barely able to see the aporaching shadow, she heard Zabuza's voice mumble a few things, but her ears were overtaken by ice.  
"Weird,"she thought momentarily,"ice sounds like war, like pain, like clashing of steel." Her mind calmed down. Most people panic when death reaches them, she always tought she would be one of them. If her death ever came at all... She did not think about her death often, but if she had to imagine one, it would not be like this. "Seems like i will not be able to reach you after all, Naruto," she tought to herself sadly, I am truly sorry. For everything, for not paying more attention, for not being nicer to you, for not seeing you and understanding you better, even tho i was the one who should have understood you the most. I am sorry for being so childish and stupid. I am sorry for not realizing sooner.  
She smiled slightly as she saw the shadow above her raise a long, lean, sword like shadow, remembering all the great times she had in her short life. Most of her toughts were of her family, her friends, of Naruto. The times she punched him when he did something silly, the times she surprised her with her compliments, the times he said just what she needed to hear, the times he found a way to take her o Iciharku's on their "dates" even if she didn't want to, the times he made her laught, feel precious and loved, all the times he made her love him. And all the times he saved her.

"RASENSHURIKEN!"  
Suddenly her eyesight cleared, and earpiercing silence took hold of the world around and time slowed to a crawl. The ice encasing her shattered, instantenously replaced by warm red glowing chakra. A yellow flash appeared above Zabuza, the yellow flash turned into a glowing yellow Naruto with his right hand up holding a giant whirling wind shuriken. And as he brought it down on Zabuza's back, she knew everything was going to be alright. An enourmous explosion rushed through the air, and enourmous explosion Sakura realized she is seeing from afar. She felt a strong hand holding her by her waist, but no other support was to be felt, she was dangling in the only suspended by Naruto's arm. Naruto landed them vertically on a nearby mountain.  
"Dont you dare drop me," was the first thing she managed to grumble.  
Looking upward she noticed his glow was gone, it was normal Naruto holding her in his normal black-orange clothing, even his eyes were normal. "You are a clone," she said. In her mind she felt slightly dissapointed, as ridiculous and stupid as it sounded. "Yep," he smiled at her, i am fighting Madara under the tree, its not easy. He smiled at her."And don't worry, i will not drop you."  
With that he jumped up and landed on top of the mountaint, which Sakura realized was a huge piece of rock, probably thrown here from explosion somewhere upfront.  
He put her down gently. "Are you alright, Sa-?" Sakura shot up and brought Naruto into a crushing hug.  
"I was trying to find you for eternity! Where were you?!" She yelled at him.  
"I am sorry Sakura-chan, it's not going so great for us, my real body is few more miles ahead of us, we are trying to stop Madara. I can get you a little closer,  
but i am very low on chakra, i will not be able to get us directly there."  
"That doesnt matter, just get me as close to you as possible, i will help in any way i can."  
"Alright Sakura-chan,"Naruto's clone smiled. Than his face turned into a pained one,"do you think you could stop hugging me so tight Sakura-chan? I will dissapear if you dont."  
"Right, I-I am sorry,"Sakura pulled away and smiled embarrased.  
"Give me your hand, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto's clone. Normally, this would earn Naruto a solid one into the arm, at the very least, but this time Sakura listened without,  
hurting his man ego. As soon as she closed her fingers around his hand they dissapeared.

They landed several miles away. On first sight Sakura was amazed at how far Naruto's clone took her. Before should could barely see the branches of the tree, now it was towering right infront of her, only a few hundred of her.  
"Thank you Naruto, i will be with you in no time." She said turning around.  
"No problem Sakura-cha-." The clone didnt finish the sentence, just clenched his stomach.  
"Naruto, whats wrong?!" Sakura's hands shot up to catch Naruto's arms, but the clone dissapeared into smoke before she touched him. Dread settled over Sakura. Her eyes widened, she turned around and looked towards the tree, as far into distance as she could see, randomg skirmishes were taking place, ninja's fighting the tree's branches, white Zetsu's, some kind of wooden monsters and other monstrosities. No sight of Naruto. She took off, leaping of the mountain, all the way down, the ground cracked on her landing. Just concentrating on putting one hand infront of the other, she raced through the terrain, running faster than she ever thought possible.  
"Whatever happened to you, I'm almost there Naruto, just be alive, please be alive, I will never forgive you if you die on me now!

"Sakura!"  
Upon hearing Gaara's voice above her, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Immidiately she took to scanning the skyes and found what she was looking for. Quickly descending towards her was a cloud of sand with Gaara kneeling on top of it. "Where is Naruto, what happe-?!" Her question was cut short when Gaara descended close enough for her to see what was on his cloud.  
Naruto lay next to him, his body lifeless and pale. "What happened?!" She barked at Gaara, while running and kneeling next to Naruto. She tore of her last bag of supplies off of her waist and opened it.  
"The Kyuubi was extracted from him, his heart stopped." Gaara said, shock in his voice.  
Sakura's eyes wiedened, the bag of supplies falling out of her hand. In a second a hurricane of thoughts ran through her head and tears made her way to her eyes. "NOT NOW!" She yelled at herself mentally, jerking back into reality. "If ever, now is the time for me to stop being a crybaby, and use all the fucking skills i have learned.  
Put my feelings aside for once and concentrate on the patient, just like you were thought."  
Her hands stadied a small sigh escaped her lips. Than she unzipped Naruto's jacket and put it's sides away. Pouring chakra into the tips of her left hand fingers, she made a scalpel and made a small incision on the side of Naruto's body. Applying her chakra on the opened wound, she stopped the bleeding and reached inside. Skillfully finding her way throug his ribcage and grabbing his still heart. She squeezed several times. Leaning toward his face, she plugged his nose with her right hand and breathed into his mouth.  
Pumping her Chakra inside him, inside his heart she squezed several times in quick succesion and breathed into his mouth again. Reaching into her deepest reserves, trying to revive the veins pumping oxygen to his heart. She squeezed and breathed again.  
She scanned all of her knowledge, mentally opened and read all the books she ever studied from, desperately looking for a hint of what else to do. She squeezed and breathed again.  
Without realizing her eyes watered up again, with all of her mind occupied, she barely noticed. She kept pumping Naruto's heart and her life energy into him.  
"Dammit! Don't you dare die!" Tore out from her mouth, spit mixing with her tears. And she squeezed and breathed again.  
"You are Naruto, the most surprising ninja in existence, you are the child of the prophecy, you can't die! You are going to be Hokage one day!" She wheezed out, nearly out of breath. And she squeezed and breathed again. "Dammit all these years, your heart-,"she squeezed and breathed again,"beat only for me! Now make it-,"she squeezed and breathed again,"beat for me once more and i promise-,"  
she squeezed and breathed once more,"that mine will beat for you for the rest of my life!"she squeezed and breathed into his mouth once more.  
Blood started to ooze out of his side as she ran out of chakra, her back pained her as she arched across him and coughed violently several times, nearly choking.  
Black spots danced all around her fuzzy vision, she started pumping again, stopped the flow of the blood and squeezed and breathed again, quicker than before.  
"Naruto...ooo...ooo!" she cried out tears making it impossible for her to see now.  
She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, but she jerked it off. She took her hand out of Naruto's body, barely able to lift her hand, she took Naruto by both shoulders and placed him gently on her knees. Slightly opening her eyes she looked down at him, lifeless as before she bend over him and touched his nose to hers. Hugging his head she started pumping chakra into him again, where it came from she had no idea, she had just one notion in her head, get Naruto's heart to start again, get Naruto's body to work, give him enough chakra to somehow bring him back from the bring of death.  
Moving her face even closer, her moist lips touched Naruto's soft, cold ones. And she kissed him, for the first time ever, she kissed, and she continued crying, and she continued giving him all the strenght she had in her body, ever ounce of it, and she continued to pray for his safety, and she continued to wish for him to survive... and she continued kissing him.  
A few grey hair found their way into her blossom hairstyle. Her hands were getting thinner and thinner. Wrinkles appeared on her face. Sakura started to lose consciousness, but she didnt stop.  
Again she felt the arm on her shoulder, and again she jerked it off.  
"Sakura." a voice behind her said, but she wasnt listening.  
"Sakura enough," the voice said again. She felt the hand on her arm once more. But she didnt give in.  
"Sakura, stop or you will die." Her tears kept flowing as her strength left her, if she was going to die somehow, this would be the way she chose, with the person she loved in her arms, trying to save his life. "Sakura-chan, it's ok." A muffled voice from beneath her said. She felt her heart stop as it skipped several beats. The lips she was kissing were suddenly moving.  
Her eyes opened and she bend her head backwards to see better.  
Naruto's eyes were open and he smiled at her when he put his hand on her cheek. Even tho se felt there was nothing more in her, the tears of happines found their way out and dropped by dozens on Naruto's cheeks and neck when she bend over to kiss him again.  
"Oh my god..." Wideyed Gaara whispered.  
For what seemed like forever, she was only enveloped in his kiss, in his presence, in him.  
He moved first, and Sakura broke the kiss. Slowly he turned around and kneeled infront of her, catching both of her hands and helping her up before enveloping her in a hug. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." He whispered in her ear. Sakura's eyes shot open at the incredibly surge of energy that surged into her. In moments she felt as if she never got up from bed, all those weeks ago. "I have never kissed anyone upside down." He smiled at her.  
She had milion thoughts in her head, milion things she wanted to tell him.  
"You mean you have never kissed anyone, right?" She whispered.  
Naruto took her head in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Never anyone like you, never anyone like this and never anyone again."  
A sheepish grin settled on his features when he saw the gentle smile on Sakura's.  
Than she made confused face and put finger to her mouth and said,"except for Sasuke of course, right?" "Sakura-chan, why would you say something like that" He mumbled dejectedly as Sakura laughed. For a moment, Naruto and Sakura were simply gazing into each other's eyes. Naruto than leaned in and kissed her forehead,"I have always wanted to kiss a forehead as charming as yours." He said and smiled at her.  
Sakura's eyes cleared in realisation of what he just said.  
"That was-?" Sakura started.  
"While this is all amazing, miraculous and altogether very sweet, we are still in the middle of a warzone you two. Any confessions and sweet talk you have to go over will have to wait. "Right!" Naruto exclaimed surprised. "Well about time I put an end to that."  
"What do you mean." Said Sakura.  
"Just like I said, it's ok Sakura-chan, it will all be ok." He coughed to clear his throat. "I met, umm, what should i call him, aaaaaa, a god lets say. The Sage of Six Paths."  
Gaara and Sakura just stood in stunned silence. "It's all excruciating y boring and confusing, at first I didn't understand anything he said, and then i understand some of it and than he just send me back here with all of his powers. Long story short, i am Sage of Six Paths now."  
At that he let his chakra cloak envelope him. An surge of power reverberated through the air for miles in each direction. Naruto's new cloak was a little different than she rememberd.  
It was gold and silver now. Chakra freely flew around him, making his coat seem longer or shorter at times. Naruto's hair were a mix of his natural golden yellow and gleaming silver and his eyes were his sage gold cross eyes with full silver circle in the backround behind them. Naruto extended his hand to Sakura, she took it, awestruck. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her on lips lightly.  
"Grab my hand Gaara." He said turning to his red haired friend.  
"Only if you promise not to kiss me as well." Was the answer.  
Naruto and Sakura laughed. For a second Sakura could not understand how can they already smile and laugh, when the situation is still so dire and people are dying around them. But looking at Naruto, the glow and the power emanating from him was answer enough for her, this war was already over, she knew it.  
As if reading her thoughts Naruto said. "The fighting is already over everywhere but in one place Sakura-chan, don't worry."  
"How-." She started to ask, but ended up just smiling at him.  
Naruto reached out and grabed Gaara's hand, than used the flying god of thunder technique and teleported them under the the world tree.


End file.
